prices_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
LOTF Timeline
i probably missed something Long-Term Exposition A Very Long Time Ago *Ghenste and Talzin, powerful Nightsisters, are born. They both learn the ritual known as the Binding, which allows a powerful Force-user to transfer a life essence between bodies, either while both are still alive or if one is deceased. However, if someone who is Bound to another body dies, they cannot be brought back again. No one can live more than twice. *Ghenste also dies. *Talzin becomes a Keeper of the Binding, a mysterious group who protected the knowledge of the Binding. She is also Bound at some point. *Darth Massikus is born. *Dylan Antiunknown, also known as Darth Paradus, is born. He is Massikus' apprentice. *The Umbaran Sith Academy is created. *Darth Massikus and Talzin become allies, the latter keeping the former alive until the present day through the Binding. Over time, it becomes more and more difficult for Massikus to sustain a body for long periods. *The Umbaran Sith Academy is cut off from the rest of the Galaxy, sustaining itself for generations in secret. *Dylan survives from this period until the main story, though it is currently unknown how he did it and if he still occupies his original body. He loses contact with his Master. *There is a prophecy foreshadowing the downfall of an ancient evil. Known as the Prophecy of Three, it showed two heroes facing this threat down. Several people experienced it later and theorized on its meaning, though the true identities of those in the prophecy were never certain. Those occurances will be mentioned when they come up. Short-Term Exposition Births Exact Dates Unknown *Decien, a servant of Darth Paradus brainwashed into servering the Emperor, is born. (around 30 BBY) *Barak Dakens, a Republic spy who goes rogue when it becomes the Empire, is born. (around 40-50 BBY) *Linora Taske, a farmer on Tatooine, is born. (around 30 BBY) *Nyri Tacon, Jedi Master of Yula Ardinn, is born. (around 90 BBY) *Berloc Cerrano, a notoriously corrupt Senator, is born. (around 75 BBY) *Moras Hedinin, one of Dylan's top lieutenants, is born. (around 70 BBY) *Lospeg, a Geonosian who later works for the Brotherhood is born. (i have no idea.) *Rheni, a Nightsister who serves Talzin, is born. (around 40 BBY I guess) *Ravon Sumad, an Imperial Captain, is born. (around 75 BBY) *Rhessk, a Trandoshan warden for the Brotherhood's prison, is born. (Idk Trandoshans live for fucking ever) *Arvos Sumad, son of Ravon Sumad and eventual Lieutenant in the Imperial Navy, is born. (around 40 BBY) 115 BBY *Sen Qorbin, eventual 2nd Master of Ganner Slarwalker, is born. 90 BBY *Galen Slarwalker, father of Ganner Slarwalker, is born. He is a Jedi at one point, but he leaves the order to marry Vara Slarwalker. 86 BBY *Vara Slarwalker, mother of Ganner Slarwalker, is born. 76 BBY *Taran Ragnan, a member of the Republic Security Force, is born. 75 BBY *Jason Battleboots, eventual 1st Master of Ganner Slarwalker, is born. 72 BBY *Mace Windu, prominent Jedi and friend of Sen Qorbin, is born. *Varad Zagg, leader of the Shadow Assasins, is born. 70 BBY *Garm Antiburst, a Brotherhood mercenary, is born. 59 BBY *Bail Malakath, an eventual Jedi Master and friend of Ganner Slarwalker, is born. 58 BBY *Tyrral Thraxton, an eventual Jedi Master and friend of Ganner Slarwalker, is born. 57 BBY *Ganner Slarwalker, the main character, is born to Galen and Vara Slarwalker on Dantooine. His parents give him to the Jedi Order. *Kerrig Holway, a dedicated member of Republic and Imperial Intelligence is born. 55 BBY *Cade Slarwalker, Galen and Vara's second child, is born. *Yula Ardinn, an eventual Jedi Master and friend of Ganner Slarwalker, is born. *Cyana Bastra, a dedicated member of Republic and Imperial Intelligence is born. She is the cousin of Kerrig Holway. *Arek Saris, a Shadow Assasin and apprentice to Varad Zagg, is born. 52 BBY *Xux, a member of the Death Watch, is born. 46 BBY *Hans Cerrano, son of the Senator Berloc Cerrano, is born. Later he is known as Hans Novastar. 44 BBY *Blaze Terrant, a mercenary and future member of Antimatter Squadron, is born. 40 BBY *Siri Tokolighter, the apprentice of Shadow Assassin Arek Saris, is born. *Praxon, a Brotherhood mercenary who later joins Antimatter Squadron, is born. 39 BBY *Asura Tyuki, a Brotherhood mechanic who later joins Antimatter Squadron, is born. 38 BBY *Ranulph Darkhitch, a slicer who later joins Antimatter Squadron, is born. 25 BBY *Calland Rej, a child of settlers on Carlac, is born. Events Exact Dates Unknown *Dylan re-emerged, hiding his Force presence, and began a criminal gang on Coruscant known as the Black Hand. As it gains influence and size, it branches out to other planets and becomes known as the Brotherhood. *Dylan convinces Berloc Cerrano to work with him, giving him a link to the Republic Senate. *Ghenste's presence lingers, and eventually she begans giving Varad Zagg dreams of an army of Bound Sith conquering the Galaxy. *Cyana Bastra and Barak Dakens, who both work for Republic Intelligence, are married. *In the Umbaran Sith Academy, Varad Zagg rises to power, with his apprentice Arek Saris. Saris eventually takes on Siri Tokolighter as his own apprentice. *Darth Massikus survives on the planet of Haruun Kal, transferring his essence between victims in the jungles. 55 BBY *Cade Slarwalker is kidnapped by Dylan Antiunknown for mysterious reasons. He grows up under the name of Arron Radion, as part of the Brotherhood. 41 BBY *'Death of Jason Battleboots:' While trying to stop a Black Hand spice shipment, Ganner and Jason fight a mercenary known as Garm Antiburst. In a final strike, Garm blows himself and Jason up. Ganner is found by officer Taran Ragnan and brought back to the Jedi to rehabilitate. Sen Qorbin becomes his new master. 38 BBY *'Ganner's Jedi Trials: '''Ganner, along with Yula Ardinn, Bail Malakath, and Tyrral Thraxton, work together to complete their Jedi Trails on Haruun Kal. Darth Massikus, sensing the high Force potential of the Jedi, attempts to attack them but is warded off by Sen Qorbin. *As the years pass after the trials, the four become a close team. *Some time after the Trials, Darth Massikus and Talzin come into contact with the Umbaran Sith Academy. They are allowed to join the Shadow Assassins, though as outsiders they are only respected due to their power. 27 BBY *'The Cerrano Case:' Berloc Cerrano's wife discovers his affiliation with the Black Hand and Dylan orders her death. Hans Cerrano, fresh into the Coruscant Security Force, is assigned to the case along with veteran Taran Ragnan. Hans manages to find leads that verify the existence of the Black Hand and its larger identity as the Brotherhood, but Dylan recruits Taran to his cause. Taran frames Hans for the death of his mother, forcing him into hiding. Hans changes his last name to Novastar, and becomes a criminal to survive. Though Dylan tries to suppress evidence of the Brotherhood's existence, Republic Intelligence identifies it as a threat. **As a reward for his service, Dylan is able to insert Taran into the Republic Navy as a rear admiral. Republic Intelligence notices this, but chooses only to monitor Taran for now. 22 BBY *Around the time of the beginning of the Clone Wars, Ganner, Yula, Bail, and Tyrral become Jedi Masters. 20 BBY Formation of Antimatter Squadron *Dylan decides to use his connections in the Republic to form Antimatter Squadron, a black ops team made of skilled convicts and enemies of the Brotherhood. (basically suicide squad but also the brotherhood is pulling the strings on it.) *As part of the Shadow Assassin trials, Arek Saris orders his apprentice, Siri Tokolighter, to assassinate Xalandra Nova. However, she fails and ends up in Republic custody, where the Brotherhood silently assigns her away to be part of Antimatter Squadron. *After assassinating Goma the Hutt, a Hutt tied to the Brotherhood who the Republic had been negotating with, Hans Novastar is captured and taken away to be part of Antimatter Squadron, his true identity as Hans Cerrano unknown to anyone but him. *Cade Slarwalker, now known as Arron Radion, had been working with Goma and is captured on Dylan's orders after failing to protect the Hutt. *Ranulph Darkhitch, a slicer, is captured after hacking into Republic databases and uncovering plans for superweapons. He is quietly taken by the Brotherhood to be part of Antimatter Squadron. *After being captured for challenging a high ranking Brotherhood member to a quickdraw duel and winning, Blaze Terrant is abducted and put into Antimatter Squadron. The Shadow Conflict 20 BBY *'The Mission To Umbara:' Ganner, Yula, Bail, and Tyrral successfully infiltrate and sabotage the Umbaran Airfield. As they escape, they discover pieces of a Sith Holocron which leads them to the Umbaran Sith Academy. When they get there, they're met by Arek Saris, Varad Zagg, Talzin, and Darth Massikus. Ganner fends them off long enough for the others to escape, but he is captured. **In secret, Talzin performs another ritual on Ganner that heightens his Force potential and his receptiveness to the Dark Side. With the help of Talzin, Darth Massikus is Bound to Ganner, and makes it his mission to hunt down the rest of the Jedi before they can reveal his existence. Already having prepared for this, Massikus also has a tracker planeted on Varad's shuttle. After Massikus is bound, Talzin returns to Dathomir. **Varad Zagg gives Arek Saris the task of taking his shuttle to follow Massikus and eliminating him when his guard is lowered. *'Darth Massikus' Hunt: In Ganner's body, Massikus chases the Jedi over several weeks, easily killing both Tyrral and Bail as they ultimately buy time for Yula to escape. Ganner tries to resist, but ultimately accomplishes little to stop Massikus. Yula manages to escape in Massikus' own shuttle, and Massikus is forced to fix hers and use it to follow his own ship. Massikus activates his tracker on Varad's shuttle, which is following his, and uses it to track Yula by association. *'''Cyana's Deception: Cyana Bastra is personally summoned by Chancellor Palpatine and given the choice of accepting a mission requiring deep-cover, long-term infiltration into the Brotherhood. Cyana, loyal to the Republic above all else, agrees to the mission and fakes her own death, leaving even her own husband and fellow spy Barak Dakens out of the plan. Barak is certain she isn't dead, but Republic Intelligence sticks to the lie, shattering his trust in the Republic. *'The Masters' Search:' Ganner's master, Sen Qorbin and Yula's master, Nyri Tacon, both decide they need to pursue their missing apprentices. They split up, with Qorbin going to Umbara and Nyri goes to Dathomir to follow a vision. At the same time, Dylan Antiunknown/Darth Paradus becomes aware of the disappearance of Ganner and sends his apprentice, Decien, to Umbara to investigate. **Qorbin, following the trail from the airfield, encounters Decien. The two duel, and Decien wins. After capturing Qorbin, Decien leaves Umbara to return to his master. On the way, he is intercepted by Palpatine, who, after extracting information from both of them, brainwashes Decien to serve him and keeps Qorbin on ice to be used as bait in the future. **Nyri goes to Dathomir and meets with Talzin. Talzin shows her the threat facing the Galaxy and where Yula is going to be, and Nyri joins forces with Talzin and the Keepers of the Binding to rescue her. *'Duel on Dantooine:' Yula lands on Dantooine and takes refuge in a destroyed Jedi Temple. However, Saris is close behind her. They briefly duel before Massikus arrives, intimidating Saris into letting him fight Yula for himself. However, Ganner resists Massikus' control before he can finish her, and Saris takes advantage of the opening to wound him. Before Saris can kill him, Galen Slarwalker arrives, easily defeats Saris, and escapes with Ganner. In the chaos, Yula escapes as well. **Moras Hedinin, head of Brotherhood surveilance, alerts Dylan to Galen's activity and the combat on Dantooine. He sends the closest available ship to intervene, which happens to Taran Ragnan and his crew, including the newly-recruited Cyana Bastra. **Yula escapes to her ship, but she's intercepted by Taran and his crew, who capture her. **Galen takes Ganner back to his home, and helps him overcome Massikus' influence, casting him out of Ganner's body. (Massikus' spirit survives this because the body he inhabited wasn't killed, he was simply removed from it.) *'Abduction of Yula Ardinn:' **After capturing Yula, Taran interrogates her and learns that she was accompanying Ganner Slarwalker, the same Jedi he met all those years ago. Before he can get anything else out of her, Nyri and the Keepers attack the ship. They slaughter the crew as Taran and Cyana escape, sedating Yula and taking her Yula hostage. In a moment of desperation, Nyri attacks Cyana, who kills the Jedi in self-defense. This enrages Yula, who breaks free of her captors and attacks Cyana with her fallen master's lightsaber, scarring her face. Cyana and Taran manage to work together and take an escape pod away from the carnage. **Though he is disappointed by the escape of his targets, Dylan is impressed by the ability Taran and Cyana demonstrated in working together to escape the Nightsisters. Already a high-ranking member, Taran becomes the closest thing to a right-hand man Dylan has, and Cyana becomes the same to Taran. *'Felucia Jailbreak' **Antimatter Squadron is assigned the task of eliminating a Separatist general on Felucia. **Arek Saris makes his way to Felucia and assassinates the general himself, assuming his identity to lie low until he can safely return to the Shadow Assassins. **After his recovery, Ganner still has the tracker Massikus placed on Saris' shuttle and follows him to Felucia. **When Antimatter Squadron arrives, they try to eliminate Saris, but fail, leaving all of them captured except Hans, who escapes into the wilderness. **Varad Zagg gives Saris instructions to meet Pre Vizsla on Mandalore to recruit a small band of mercenaries, including one known as Xux. . Saris, aware that Ganner/Massikus may remain a threat, decides that he will leave and keep Siri embedded in Antimatter Squadron, intending to have Siri join him and take him out when his guard is down. **While interrogating Cade, Saris accidentally raises repressed memories of his true identity and kidnapping by Dylan. **Ganner lands on Felucia not far from the base, and runs into Hans while trekking through the jungle. The two decide to work together to free the prisoners and eliminate Saris. **Ganner and Hans launch their attack, successfully rescuing Antimatter Squadron and forcing Saris to flee. *'Slaughter on the ''Reverence' **Rukt Edre, masquerading as Dylan Antiunknown, stows away in a hidden compartment on the ''Reverence. **Saris heads to Mandalore but is intercepted by the Reverence, an experimental Interdictor cruiser. When he is brought onboard, he introduces himself as Darth Maricus to the crew and proceeds to kill everyone on board. **Following Saris, Ganner and Antimatter Squadron board the Reverence. **When he has an opening, Cade steals a shuttle and runs away to Mandalore.